GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor
The C709 Longsword-Class Interceptor is the main UNSC single-ship, filling a variety of roles simultaneously. Role The Longsword was primarily used by the UNSC as a Space Interceptor, projected to destroy enemy fighters, but also possesses the armor and firepower to attack capital ships. Due to the Human-Covenant war however, the Longsword seems to have been forced into a much wider variety of roles. It has been seen as a space superiority fighterHalo 2, Cairo (Level) (theoretically a different function altogether) and as a fighter-bomber in-atmosphereHalo 2 E3 DemoHalo 3, The Storm (Level). Structure In the first halo game, Halo: Combat Evolved, the inside of the ship presents a small corridor leading to the rear, a stair, and a higher corridor to the cockpit. In the two corridors, there are several equipment lockers, along with two secondary crew stations. The cockpit consists of two pilot chairs and two more auxiliary crew stations. With a known total crew complement of four, along with the equipment lockers, the ship presents itself as less of a fighter-bomber and more of a dedicated bomber and Close Support craft. If one were to construct a life-size Longsword, its wingspan would be 5 meters longer than a Boeing 747, while it's fuselage would be 6 meters shorter, making Longswords considerably larger than today's fighter aircraft, closer in size to bombers instead and also similar to the B2 Stealth Bomber. Propulsion There are four main engines discernible on a Longsword fighter. Their precise nature is not known, but they are able to function in space and they are strong enough to reach Earth's and Installation 04's escape velocity. The propulsion system must be highly efficient (in terms of seconds), as it can reach orbital velocity without the massive tanks that modern spacecraft possess. Some form of advanced electric propulsion is likely. There are also multiple RCS points for maneuvering. While escaping from Alpha Halo, the Master Chief's Longsword displayed a vertical-takeoff-and-landing (VTOL) capability, accelerating extremely quickly to atmospheric escape velocity. Weapons The Longsword's main weapons are 110mm rotary cannons, as well as 120mm ventral guns, for dogfighting in space. This versatile fighter can be armed with an assortment of secondary weapons including ASGM-10 Missiles, bombs, Moray Space Mines, and even a single Shiva Nuclear Warhead. The Longsword is usually deployed against Seraph fighters in space combat and Covenant artillery in planetary combat. It also may escort Pelicans as they head for the surface of a planet. It has also been rigged as an remote piloted, carrying a single Shiva Nuclear Warhead, destroying the enemy ship and itself as well when the opportunity arisesHalo: The Fall of Reach. Trivia *The Master Chief uses a Longsword to escape The Pillar of Autumn at the end of Halo Combat Evolved. *Using saved films in Halo 3, Halo fans can get pictures of the Longsword in the levels "The Ark" (when the Longsword flies by when the Chief finds the crashed Pelican and some marines) and in the level "The Storm" (when the Longsword is shot down by the Covenant AA gun). Although on The Storm, you won't be able to get a picture of the crash, since the Longsword disappears when it's out of the players view. *In Halo: Custom Edition there are several mods that allow the player to pilot a Longsword. All mods include a large armament of Scorpion anti-tank missiles that reloads once used up. It is given the physics of the Pelican Dropship from Halo: Combat Evolved. However it goes significantly faster then a Pelican, and therefore has a wider turning radius. While hovering, the Jump key will make the Longsword ascend, and the crouch key will make it descend. *In The Maw, Master Chief pilots the Longsword on the right side, but the mods have the pilot in the left seat. *It is disputed whether the longsword is black or grey. It looks grey in the final level of Halo: CE (The Maw), but when it is seen in space it looks blacker. This may be due to lighting. *Longswords appear on The Storm and The Ark. They fight space and in-atmosphere battles, along with fighting above the Ark. Known Longswords *7-89 *Knife 26 Images image:Longsword-Specs.jpg|Longsword specs Image:LongswordBattle2.jpg|Longswords at the First Battle of Earth Image:H3_E3_Longsword_3.jpg|Three Longswords in the Second Battle of Earth Image:Longsword Fighter.jpg|A Longsword group in formation near Installation 04's atmosphere Image:H3 E3 Shootdown.jpg|A Longsword being neutralized by a Loyalist Anti-Air Artillery Image:Longsword.jpg|A Formation of Longswords. Image:20668469-Full.jpg Related links *Seraph - The Covenant equivalent of the Longsword *SkyHawk - the UNSC's dedicated atmospheric strike fighter. *Tarasque-class heavy fighter - presumably a similar Covenant fighter External Links *A Tour of the Longsword Interceptor Category:UNSC Category:Single Ships fr:C709 la Longsword-classe Starfighter